


Fragile [Art]

by AriesNoHope



Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesNoHope/pseuds/AriesNoHope
Summary: For a mysterious reason Superman loses his heat vision, x-ray vision and ability to fly. Even his super strength is starting to fade away.
Relationships: Hernan Guerra/Kirk Langstrom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Superbat Reverse Bang 2020





	Fragile [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComposerofDiscord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/gifts).



> This is my third and last contribution for the SuperBat Reverse Bang 2020 and I am so happy about it!!
> 
> Read [the story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230118)  
> inspired by this prompt by [the story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComposerofDiscord/pseuds/ComposerofDiscord)  
> 

  


  



End file.
